weapon_shop_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Achievements There are 131 achievements available in the game. Crafting Achievements Equipment Crafting Beginner Craft Equipment 10 Times Craftsman Craft Equipment 100 Times Workaholic Craft Equipment 1,000 Times Endless Work Craft Equipment 5,000 Times Sweatshop Craft Equipment 10,000 Times Inferior Products Inferior Product Craft 1 Inferior Product Oh No! Craft 10 Inferior Product Not You Again! Craft 100 Inferior Product I Am Not a Quitter Craft 500 Inferior Product Why Do You Hate Me Craft 1,000 Inferior Products Set Crafting Armor of Lord of Fallen Craft One Armor of Lord of Fallen Helmet of Lord of Fallen Craft One Helmet of Lord of Fallen Shield of Lord of Fallen Craft One Shield of Lord of Fallen Sword of Lord of Fallen Craft One Sword of Lord of Fallen Lord of Fallen Craft the Lord of Fallen Set Armor of Lord of Impure Craft One Armor of Lord of Impure Helmet of Lord of Impure Craft One Helmet of Lord of Impure Shield of Lord of Impure Craft One Shield of Lord of Impure Sword of Lord of Impure Craft One Sword of Lord of Impure Lord of Impure Craft the Lord of Impure Set Adventure Achievements Adventures Trainee Adventurer Send Your Staff on 10 Adventures Adventurer Send Your Staff on 100 Adventures Senior Adventurer Send Your Staff on 1,000 Adventures The Hero Send Your Staff on 5,000 Adventures Indiana Jones Send Your Staff on 10,000 Adventures Pullouts I Was Never Here Pullout 10 Times Runner Pullout 100 Times Skater Pullout 1,000 Times Soul Runner Pullout 2,000 Times Shadow Pullout 5,000 Times Money Achievements 10,000G Have More Than 10,000G 100,000G Have More Than 100,000G 1,000,000G Have More Than 1,000,000G 10,000,000G Have More Than 10,000,000G Pet Lover Get 100G From Your Pet Unstoppable Get 1,000G From Your Pet This Is Not How This Game Is Played Get 10,000G From Your Pet Staff Attribute Achievements Break 50 Points Staff Attribute Reach 50 Points Break 100 Points Staff Attribute Reach 100 Points Break 200 Points Staff Attribute Reach 200 Points Break 500 Points Staff Attribute Reach 500 Points Break the Limits! Staff Attribute Reach 999 Points Impeccable All Five Staff Attributes Reach 999 Points Monster & Boss Achievements Easy Difficulty Beginner's Forest Old Enemy Defeat Rat Soldier Hidden Boss Monster Defeat Rat General Volcano of Wrath Roasted Lizard Defeat Fire Lizard King Everlasting Glacier Frozen Lizard Defeat Ice Lizard King Howling Heights Eagle King Defeat Eagle King Desert of Silence Groot Defeat Ent Concealed Church Shiny Defeat Dynamic Armor Wailing Dungeon Pray on the Weak Defeat Imp Promised Land Bull Fight Defeat Minotus Fighting Chicken Defeat Garuda Roast Bird Defeat Phoenix Hellboy Defeat Hellboy Normal Difficulty Everlasting Glacier Diamond Bachelor Defeat Diamond Giant Concealed Church Light King Defeat The Lord of Light Shadow King Defeat The Lord of Shadow Wailing Dungeon Great Mustache Defeat Demon Demon King Defeat Lich Promised Land The Guardian Defeat The Guardian Taotie Defeat Taotie Dragon Slayer Defeat Dragon. You Got the Invincible Badge. Adventure Map Achievements Beginner's Forest Pass the Impossible Level of Beginner's Forest Volcano of Wrath Pass the Impossible Level of Volcano of Wrath Everlasting Glacier Pass the Impossible Level of Everlasting Glacier Howling Heights Pass the Impossible Level of Howling Heights Desert of Silence Pass the Impossible Level of Desert of Silence Concealed Church Pass the Impossible Level of Concealed Church Wailing Dungeon Pass the Impossible Level of Wailing Dungeon Promised Land Pass the Impossible Level of Promised Land Skill Achievements Angel Master the Skill Godness's Aegis Biceps Master the Skill Onehand Quicksilver Learn the Skill Fast Hand Ninja Master the Skill Fast Hand Nuclear Bomb Master the Skill Two Swords Red Mage Master the Skill Double Magic Silver Surfer Master the Skill Permanent Reflect The Fort Master the Skill Two Shield Thousand Needles Master the Skill Cactus's Hug Worm Master the Skill Permanent Poison Y Button Master the Skill Doublehand Story-Related Achievements Sour! Victory of Lemon Kingdom Spicy! Victory of Chili Kingdom Sour and Spicy Both of the Kingdoms Lose Story Cleared Clear All Missions of Story Line Staff Skill Slot Achievements The Geologist Unlock All Skill Slots of Alex Vampire Hunter Unlock All Skill Slots of Belmont Knight Red Unlock All Skill Slots of Chili Knight The Cape Man Unlock All Skill Slots of Cloakman The Robber Unlock All Skill Slots of Clyde The Fashion Queen Unlock All Skill Slots of Coco